Ozstralia
---- "When you break the law, you go directly to jail." Located South of Nature's Grove and West of Duck Island, Ozstralia is the jail of Dong Dank. Any peasant that is killed or whipped more than once is immediately teleported to the 11th floor of the massive building. Backstory The name Australia was given during the Second Roundtable by Lord Deadbones, with the other Lords agreeing as it was going to be on an island.https://youtu.be/paI-y7KSHpc?t=2m1s Later on in the meeting, Lord Roamin remarks that they are not remaking the TV series Oz. Lord Justin wants to call the prison Oz, then came up with the name 'Ozstralia'.https://youtu.be/paI-y7KSHpc?t=4m38s Furthermore suggesting putting Lord Nisovin in charge so he can be the 'Wizard of Oz', though Nisovin has no interest in running the prison. The decision of who would be the one to run the prison was decided through a process of 'Not it', with Lord Deadbones being the only one who wanted to run the prison. As such, he became the Warden of the prison. Lord Justin also expressed an interest in helping, becoming a Guard in the prison and being given full permission by Lord Deadbones to 'harass them, beat them up, have his way with them'.https://youtu.be/paI-y7KSHpc?t=5m26s Construction Videos featuring the construction of Ozstralia were uploaded by Lord Willakers on September 19th, 2014. There are three videos in all of the construction. Lord Willakers, Lord Deadbones, Lord Nisovin, Lord Roamin, Lord Coestar, and Lord Justin all partook in the construction of this beauty. After the initial construction, it is believed that Azur came in and did the finishing touches on the outside. Getting into Jail Bounce Whip Plot owners and employees can use the Bounce Whip on peasants who are not listed as an employee or owner by left or right clicking on them. The first time it will teleport them as if they had used the /stuck command, the second time it will jail them for 5 minutes, the third time for 15 minutes, and the other times for 60 minutes. Dying Peasants can die to drowning, burning, Lord Interaction, or by simply typing /seppuku (if they own said command). This will send a peasant to jail for 10 minutes. Everytime they die in jail, this timer gets reset back to 10 minutes. Tuna Eating Tuna is illegal in Dong Dank. After one consumes it, they are instantly teleported to jail for 10 minutes (as if they had died). Tuna is also a drop-able item, so one could buy it from fellow peasants. /Jail and Lord Aura Two commands that Lords can use are /jail and Lord Aura. /jail requires a Lord to specify a peasant, and an amount of time that they will be spending in Jail. A new element to LoM is the JailBox, this is a box that will jail any peasants that come within a defined number of blocks (comes in 5, 10, and 25). Featured Areas The Incoming Peasant Pad This is where you are teleported in as soon as you are whipped more than once, or die. There are 29 copies of this pad, only 28 of them you can stand on without being "out of Dong Dank" = Repeating Levels Each level is almost exactly the same as all of the others: in the creation of Ozstralia, the Lords only built one level. Then Lord Willakers copied and pasted it into 29 levels. The only difference between the levels is some of them have misplaced, or missing ladders. Beds On each floor of the prison, are 18 beds. These are for peasants to sleep in, 12 of these beds though are bunk-beds, 5 are single beds, 1 is a double-bed, and the last one is a massive group-bed. It is really difficult to get up onto the massive bed, but you and all your friends can share it! Secrets Secret Exit If you go to the 29th floor (top floor), you will see that the North-East corner does not have an Iron door (all the rest of the floors have this door). Go through this door and up the stairs, and you can leave the jail (the fall will totally kill you, so be careful). Stay on the sand though, or else you will be teleported back to the 11th floor of jail (without extra jail-time penalties). Secret Entrance Located on the South-East corner of the Jail (the side facing the wall), you can get get into the jail without actually being jailed. If you go in this way though, you can't actually get back out the same way (without the help of Air Justins) You will have to use the Secret Exit to get out. Checking Remaining Time If you want to check how much time you have left, you have two choices: # You jump off the edge and die. # You go to the bottom floor. You can either jump off the ledge, and hope to stick the landing, or you can climb down the ladder. # Go through the Secret Exit and jump into the lake. Both of these choices force you to be teleported back to the Incoming Peasant Pad. The first one will reset your jail-time to 10 minutes (useful for the occasion where you were whipped 3 or more times), and the second and third options are technically leaving the jail, so you will be teleported and a warning will show up in your chat telling you how much time you have left. References Category:Places